


Praetego

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Taemin,” Taemin says, leans in closer as if Jonghyun doesn’t hear. His lips brush over Jonghyun’s earlobe when he speaks and Jonghyun swears he can feel tongue, “do you want to go somewhere?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> the club name Lux should sound familiar (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8561284/chapters/19627417)

Jonghyun’s seen a _lot_ of shit during his few months bartending at Lux, but he’s sure pretty boy with the lavender hair takes the cake. He looks no older than seventeen but his hips are moving like magic as he dances alone, eyes shut. People have created a space around him (however unintentional) like he’s on another plane, some beautiful creature that’s transcended earthly beauty. Jonghyun looks away for just a moment to pour a straight shot of vodka for a slightly nauseated looking (cute) man that’s slipped up to the bar. He looks vaguely uncomfortable with everything but he slips away as soon as he tosses the shot back after laying a bill on the table for Jonghyun.  


And when he looks back, the beautiful boy with the lavender hair and the plush pink lips is dancing with another man, and it makes Jonghyun pause. They’re facing each other and as he watches, the gorgeous boy leans up to whisper something that makes the taller one grip his hips tighter and pull him closer. And then the beautiful boy turns in the taller’s arms, begins to grind his hips back in steady circles against his friend’s, and then, and _then_ \- he looks straight at Jonghyun. His pretty lips curve into an impish grin and then he has the nerve to _lick his lips,_ and then he _bites_ his lower lip and _guh_ …

Jonghyun feels his legs buckle when the beautiful boy leans up and whispers something again and then the taller boy’s hand creeps down to the front of the gorgeous boy’s skintight jeans. His hand presses slow and the beautiful boy’s head tips back as his eyes flutter shut and his lips part in a silent moan and his hips pulse slow and steady into the taller boy’s hand. And then the taller’s free hand comes up and tilts beautiful boy’s head to the side and kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty. When Jonghyun squints, he can see flashes of tongue, of lips snagging against teeth and then the taller boy pulls away and nuzzles into beautiful boy’s neck and plush pink lips fall open as his hips roll forward again. He’s still looking at Jonghyun from half-lidded eyes.

“That guy wants your dick _bad_.” Jonghyun jumps, spins around to see Amber polishing a cup with her towel. There’s a knowing grin on her lips and Jonghyun frowns at her.

“I’m not-”

“I’ll cover for you. Just tell me all the details later. You’re _welcome_.” she gives him a little push and Jonghyun rolls his eyes, ducks out of the bar and when he turns to where the beautiful boy had just been, he sees nothing. And then there’s a tap on his shoulder and Jonghyun turns to see that beautiful, gorgeous boy standing next to him.

“Hi,” he says, laughter in his voice.

“Hi,” Jonghyun repeats breathlessly. He’s impossibly more gorgeous up close, eyes reflecting the mirthful grin on his lips, “I’m Jonghyun.”

“Taemin,” Taemin says, leans in closer as if Jonghyun doesn’t hear. His lips brush over Jonghyun’s earlobe when he speaks and Jonghyun _swears_ he can feel tongue, “do you want to go somewhere?”

Emboldened, Jonghyun lets his hands fit into the back pockets of Taemin’s pants, pulling him closer and squeezing simultaneously. Taemin lets his hips grind into Jonghyun’s, breath exhaling in a soft moan against Jonghyun’s neck even as his hands move to Jonghyun’s waist, sneaking beneath his shirt.

“You said you wanted to go somewhere, I thought. Or are we doing this here?”

“Whichever you prefer,” Taemin murmurs. His hand is already creeping down to the front of Jonghyun’s pants but he stops him because he is _not_ going to get fired over this - admittedly gorgeous - boy.

“Bathroom,” Jonghyun manages, “the bathroom.”

“Sleazy…” Taemin hums, “but you’re hot, so it’s fine. Take me out next time, okay? A hotel, so we can fuck on the bed, in the tub, in the shower, on the table…”

“Don’t forget against the walls,” Jonghyun grinds his hips against Taemin’s sharply at that and Taemin _gasps_ , whines and nods.

“Bathroom _now_.”

And just when they get to the bathroom door, it swings open and it’s the guy from before (the one that had ordered the shot of vodka), hand in hand with a gorgeous girl with swollen pink lips and a blush to match.

Jonghyun lets them pass (he meets eyes with the guy and they exchange awkward grins) before Taemin tugs him inside and to the largest stall. Once inside, Taemin shoves him against the wall and presses a bruising kiss to his lips, hips rolling steady against Jonghyun’s.

“Want you so _bad_ ,” Taemin gasps against Jonghyun’s mouth, “ _please_ -”

“Slow down then, we have time-” but Taemin’s already hooking his leg around Jonghyun’s waist so Jonghyun sighs, heaves Taemin up and slams them around so the breath is knocked out of Taemin’s lungs.

“If we’re doing this, we’re doing it my way, okay?”

Taemin _shudders_ at the rough treatment, nodding eagerly even as his hips continue their steady grinding. He’s already panting as Jonghyun mouths at his neck, nips and sucks just to hear the high pitched whimpers that come out of those plush lips.

“Put me down,” Taemin says in between kisses, “put me down, I want to suck you off.”

Jonghyun’s legs buckle at that, imagining the way those pretty lips would suck his cock in, how hot and tight his mouth would be and as he lets Taemin down, he murmurs, “Are you gonna let me fuck your mouth?”

Taemin takes it all in stride, kneeling on the floor, nuzzling into the telltale bulge in Jonghyun’s pants as he looks up, lips curve up in a devilish grin. “Make me _choke_.”

And then, without preamble, Taemin unzips Jonghyun’s pants, pulls out his cock and slowly sinks his mouth all the way down so his nose brushes skin. Jonghyun’s head lolls back and he fists a hand in Taemin’s hair, yanks him back and then when Taemin’s eyes are on him and his jaw is slack, Jonghyun lets his hips begin to pulse in and out of Taemin’s mouth, starting fast and only getting faster. Taemin’s mouth is (if possible) hotter and tighter than he’d expected, and all the sloppy noises he’s making creates a symphony of obscene sound that sends another wave of heat throughout Jonghyun’s body. Taemin’s hands are fisted in his lap and Jonghyun lets him touch himself only because he’s doing so _well_.

Abruptly though, he thrusts hard and holds Taemin’s head still as his throat spasms, grinds harder into the contractions as Taemin chokes. “You said you wanted to choke, didn’t you? No backing out now,” Jonghyun lets his voice fall to a low croon, “be a good boy and take it all.”

Taemin’s eyes flutter shut and Jonghyun releases him so Taemin can pull back after kissing the tip, and then with his lips against the skin of Jonghyun’s cock, he says, “Yes daddy.”

Jonghyun actually _moans_ at that, lets out another groan when Taemin layers swollen lips against Jonghyun’s spit slick cock, lets his tongue dig into the slit before sucking hard at the head. He moves down to lap at the skin of his balls, back up to the tip again and he whines when Jonghyun pushes him away.

“How do you want it?”

Taemin hums, stands gracefully and turns around, ass out. “Like this for now.”

“For now?”

“I want to ride you later,” Taemin looks over his shoulder, bites his lip, “want you to see how much I want you.”

“What makes you think there’ll be a later?”

“There will be. I live close by.”

“And your boyfriend?”

“Jongin’s not my boyfriend, he’s my best friend. But we have fooled around before. Are you going to fuck me or what?”

“Yeah, yeah.” as soon as the assent leaves Jonghyun’s lips, Taemin hands back a condom that Jonghyun fumbles with as he watches Taemin pull those skintight pants down. He can’t help leaning down to nip a mark just above the fading bruise that’s already there, presses his thumb against the furled skin of Taemin’s entrance and hums when it slips right in.

“You don’t need to prep me, I just got fucked a few hours ago. Hurry up-” Taemin’s voice breaks into a moan when Jonghyun slaps the curve of his ass and tells him to _shut up, we’re doing this my way, remember?_

Jonghyun grips his cock in one hand and Taemin’s hip in the other, drags the head of his cock against the rim of Taemin’s little pucker just to see his back arch as he tries - fails - to get Jonghyun to fuck him. “Needy,” Jonghyun mumbles, lets his cock just barely push in before he draws away completely.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?”

“I want you to beg for it.”

Taemin twists his head around, lip trapped between his teeth. “ _Please_ fuck me, want you so _bad_ -” he takes a shuddering breath, “I’d be so tight around your cock, so hot and all yours, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me just _please_ fuck me, please please _please_ -” another trembling groan when Jonghyun finally, _finally_ lets his cock sink into that tight heat and _guh_ , Taemin’s immediately fucking his hips back the best he can as broken keens and whimpers fall from his lips. He lets Jonghyun pull him up by the hair and Jonghyun sets his lips and teeth to the skin of Taemin’s neck, breathing out filth and pressing kisses and bites to sweaty skin.

“Feels so _good_ , Taemin, so fucking tight around me,” Jonghyun stops dead when he’s all the way in, holds Taemin by the hips to keep him still as well, “how do you want it?”

“Don’t hold back, make me _scream_.”

So Jonghyun _doesn’t_ , shoves Taemin forward so his palms are planted flat against the stall wall and begins to fuck him in earnest, digs his nails in the snowy skin of Taemin’s hips to leave crescent-shaped marks and bruises there. Neither of them are speaking and the only sounds in the room are Taemin’s cries that are muted by his fist, Jonghyun’s panting and the steady slap of his balls against Taemin’s ass.

But then Taemin’s hand is against Jonghyun’s, pulls it up to his throat and he rasps, “Choke me,” and when Jonghyun does nothing, he tugs more insistently at Jonghyun’s hand, “do it, fucking coward. _Choke_ me.”

“Take your hand off of me and it stops.” is Jonghyun’s only warning before he lets his hand slide up the column of Taemin’s neck, begins to press slowly where Taemin directs him. Immediately, Taemin falls limp against him, breaths shuddering out in unsteady puffs. His hips are still moving though and his hand presses Jonghyun’s down harder even though he’s trembling.

“Wish you could see yourself, how needy you are, all for cock. You like being used like this, don’t you?” Jonghyun doesn’t give the words permission to come out of his mouth and he doesn’t usually talk like this, but Taemin _likes_ it, if the full body shudder and strangled gasp says anything. Jonghyun removes his hand from Taemin’s neck, fucks into him even harder and brings a hand up to tilt Taemin’s head over for a sloppy, bruising kiss.

“Again,” Taemin’s hand is already at his neck and as soon as Jonghyun’s gets close to his neck, Taemin presses their hands to his throat, makes Jonghyun squeeze tighter this time. But when his hand falls from it’s vice grip around Jonghyun’s, he slows and stops, hand falling from the column of Taemin’s throat.

Taemin’s head whips around then and he’s grinning, eyes glazed over and lips swollen. “What, are you done? That was actually disappointing.”

“If that was so disappointing, why are you so hard?” Jonghyun grips his cock with a loose fist, strokes slow and can’t help grinning when Taemin’s legs visibly buckle.

“Maybe if you could actually fuck me, I wouldn’t be mouthing off like this.”

“Or maybe you just need something in your mouth. Does that sound right?” Jonghyun pushes Taemin’s head so he’s facing the wall again, lets his fingers slip past Taemin’s slack lips as his other hand continues stroking Taemin’s cock. It’s dripping precome and Jonghyun uses that as lube as he resumes his slow thrusts.

“Or maybe you just need to show me you really want it.”

Taemin’s voice is muffled when he speaks this time, but Jonghyun can still hear how unwilling he sounds, “And how would I do that?”

“You figure it out.”

“Take me somewhere then and I’ll show you. How about that?”

“Make me come in two minutes and maybe I will.”

(And exactly one and a half minutes later, Taemin’s face is stained with Jonghyun’s come. When he goes to wipe it off, Jonghyun stops him.

“Leave it.”)


End file.
